borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Add-on content
im not sure what to do for "discussion" but anyway you think they'll go all WoW on with an endless torrent of DLC? stopping only to make a different game? id like that. Yes, moar liek this plz ' 23:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC)' Avatar items Avatar items were added to the marketplace (I beleive) today, being as they are downloadable, and Borderlands related should they be added to the DLC page? - RASICTalk 11:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :avatars specific to the dlc(s)? there was a wiki news post a few days ago regarding borderlands avatar gear on xbox live if thats what you mean. if you have a new or better link it could go there, otherwise ask warblade about how that fits into marketing. ty. 11:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Just avatar stuff in general. No props though. I wanted a Skag pet. 00:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) tool from article Uninstall/Reinstall ::If you need to reinstall for upgrade or hardware change revoke your keys with this tool. this never once worked for me. it was released as supported. it isnt. 03:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Season pass reduction? "The Season Pass allows users to download the four campaign expansion packs at a reduced cost. " How reduced? Is it worth paying 30$ for this to buy the four packs? Or has their price not been announced yet? The page for buying it in Steam doesn't mention anything about a discount, it just says 'get access to four campaign packs'. That sounds more like 'you HAVE to buy this, to buy the packs'. --Azaram (talk) 14:13, January 19, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, I put in details clarifying it, and someone re-obfuscated it again. Do people have something against clear language? --Azaram (talk) 04:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC) DLC 4 I see someone has labeled the 4th DLC "Bunkers and Badasses" on the Wiki. Is there any supporting evidence of this? I mean, other than the Pax video? I saw the vid and it looks more like parody than an actual teaser. Maybe it's just me. Fixed Grindfest (talk) 19:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) : Ugh, I hate to be nitpicky, if we're going to number the DLC, wouldn't Gaige be #1? This would of course, make Scarlett #2, Torge #3, Hammerlock #4, Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode #5, Krieg #6, and Tina #7. Or maybe we should just stick to numbering the campaigns? Thoughts? Grindfest (talk) 20:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: On second thought, maybe it would serve us all well to restructure the list for Borderlands 2. Campaign DLCs labeled as DLC 1, 2, 3, & 4; New characters as Character DLC 1, 2; all other add ons as Add On 1, 2, etc. I'd be happy to do it myself, just thought it would be nice to throw it out there before I go ahead and do it just to have someone undo it cause they don't agree with me. Grindfest (talk) 21:21, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I was pointing out this problem soon after news broke of Borderlands 2 in development. After that I gradually worked on reducing the number of references to DLC1, DLC2 etc. because of the way they clash with the Borderlands DLCs. The general rule of thumb I've been applying is use the full title in body text, and "DLC" only in navigation boxes where space constraints are present and subheadings define the Borderlands versus Borderlands 2 distinctions. ::::As for this article, it's beginning to bloat. The list-but-not-a-list could use a rethink. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:10, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Level range It says that the dlc in Borderlands 2 scale up to level 35 on Normal difficulty, but in my game I see up to 36 enemies and loot as well. 14:43, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I think it is because Badass or special enemies can be overleveld. even in UVHM where everything scales your level you can find enemies and weapons level higher than you. Postea (talk) 15:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC) * Yeah, when a level or mission is at "level X," the enemies and loot actually end up ranging from something like X-1 to X+2, I believe. The level is just the base around which the enemies' and loot's level will be set. Apocalyptech (talk) 05:51, April 5, 2015 (UTC)